Amor vincit omnia
by TheGentleOne
Summary: Harry and Draco. That's what it is. NC17! High mature content!
1. Chapter 1

**Beta: **passing-afternoon**, **Geraldine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters written in here. Constructive criticism is most appreciated!

**Author's Note: **My first Harry/Draco story! Hope you guys enjoy it. I know the other stories are…slow in update but HEY! Haha! I would like to thank passing-afternoon for her lovely idea for title! Just a FEW warnings: It's super heavy mature slash. So if you're below 17, please, _please_ don't read. Thanks, and review!

**Word count: **5308

~*~

Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter. Had been, ever since he had first laid eyes on the said Gryffindor. The moment Draco saw the Gryffindor, he knew that he would belong to him, and what Draco Malfoy wants, he gets.

He had entered the shop before Harry did and he had tried to impress him but it didn't work out, as the encounter only succeeded in making Harry think that Draco was a stuck-up brat. Which was definitely not true.

Needless to say, his parents had noticed Draco's infatuation with Harry, and questioned Draco about his _real _motives behind the 'silly crush'. Draco had laughed and told his father that he was only pretending to like the Gryffindor just to get into his good favors, thus, providing Draco with an easy way to spy on the Light side. His father was happy with Draco, of course, and stupidly went to report his son's plan to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord then decided that Draco was to join his ranks when he was of age, and continue spying on the Boy-Who-Lived as the years went on. Draco just smiled and nodded at the order. An order he had no plan to carry out. Thankfully, his mother was much more smarter and had forced Draco to confess about his love for the Boy-Who-Lived. His mother was shocked at first, having discovered that her 10 year old son was gay and was in love with their greatest enemy.

However, Draco's plans to get into Harry's good favors were destroyed as he realized that Harry had taken the _Weasleys' _as his adoptive family. He shuddered as he thought of those vile, red-headed, freckled creatures touch his precious Harry. Determined to save his love from the vile grasp of the Weasleys, he offered Harry his friendship at the front doors of the Great Hall, while looking at the Weasley standing beside his love in disgust.

And then Harry did the most unimaginative thing on earth. He refused Draco's hand of friendship. Stunned and hurt, Draco sulked for the next few days, snapping at Goyle and Crabbe, his bodyguards (courtesy of the Dark Lord) and his two best friends, Blaise Zabinni and Pansy Parkinson. It didn't take long for his _best friends _to figure out why Draco was acting all sulky. Apparently, Draco was easy to read when it came to love. If that was the case, then why hasn't the love of Draco's life noticing him?

As the years progressed, Draco slowly accepted the fact that Harry did not belong to him, and he never will. The truth hurt, of course, but Draco had learned to accept many things in life. For example, him becoming a death-eater once he is of age. Unwilling to watch his friends go down the same dark path as him, he had persuaded them to flee the country as soon as Draco was summoned. Blaise and Pansy had protested strongly of course, but Draco managed to convince them to flee. And that was during his third year at Hogwarts.

Draco still held on to the hope that Harry would finally be his one day, but that flimsy hope was dashed thoroughly on the night of his 15th birthday. His parents had summoned him home for his celebration, and he left eagerly, not finding the fact that Blaise and Pansy were not invited odd. He was used to it; they would arrive later during the party and 'surprise' him with a big birthday cake.

However, his good mood vanished as he entered the Manor. The hallway was dark and damp, and it _stank_. Draco recognized the smell. It was the smell of the Dark Lord. His breath began to hitch in his throat. Something awful clawed at his insides, and his chest threatened to collapse on him.

Someone-_something-_chuckled behind him and he jumped. A hand snaked out and grabbed his arm, caressing the flesh tenderly. "Continue walking, _Draco. _We have a surprise waiting for you." Draco shuddered. Fenrir Greyback chuckled again, the sound dark and sinister, and he licked Draco's cheek. Draco didn't dare to move. Hissing in pleasure, the werewolf pushed Draco forward.

Helpless, Draco stumbled down the dark hallway to the dining room. Growling in anticipation, Greyback placed a hand on the doors leading to the room. "I wanted to taste you first, but the Dark Lord declared that you are his. So count yourself lucky that I wouldn't be able to touch you. Or maybe not. I've heard that the Dark Lord is much, much worse than I am." Inhaling the scent of Draco's fear deeply, he chuckled again and pushed open the door.

Draco stumbled to a halt as he saw the sight before him. Narcissa Malfoy was lying spread out on the dining table, her breaths shallow as she writhed in pain. Chains held her limbs out, cutting into her pale and delicate flesh as she pulled the chains involuntarily. Seeing the heir to the Malfoy throne, the Dark Lord held up a hand and the Cruciatus Curse was lifted from the bounded woman.

Voldemort smiled at Draco. "Draco Malfoy." Draco tried not to shudder at the revolting way he had pronounced his name. The greatly feared man glided towards him and like Greyback, he inhaled Draco's scent. His non-existent nostrils flared in pleasure.

"Tell me, Draco, how are you progressing with Potter?" He spat the Gryffindor's name and Draco yearned to slap him for saying his name in such a revolting manner. But then he thought of how he himself had said his love's name and shame washed over him.

"It's going very well, My Lord. In fact-"

The hated _creature_ lifted his wand and his mother screamed in pain. Lucius Malfoy lunged for the table and was restrained by barbed wires. He howled at the pain and his wife reached out for him. Greyback's fangs by his throat were the only thing that was stopping Draco from lunging forward too. Tears streamed down his face as he stared at the sight of his parents being tortured. Useless pleas bubbled from his throat as he stared at them suffering. The Dark Lord finally lifted his wand. His mother stopped screaming but continued crying as she stared at her husband who had collapsed, blood streaming from his wounds.

"Lie to me, Draco, and I will _kill _your parents. Understand?" Draco nodded numbly. Voldemort waved his wand lazily and Lucius' wounds healed instantly. Greyback released Draco and Voldemort motioned for Draco to join his parents. He immediately rushed towards them, his tears not stopping. He helped Lucius to the table and clutched both of their hands.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Sorry for dragging you into this situation. If I had known-" Draco shushed his father before he said something he regretted and shook his head. He had never seen his father so broken, so defeated before. It frightened him, greatly. His mother coughed and raised a hand to Draco's face, her beautiful eyes clouded with pain. "You have to be strong, Draco. Remember that-"

Draco screamed as he was yanked backwards, into Voldemort's arms. He grinned down at the Slytherin, his eyes glowing an unearthly red. "You will be screaming my name tonight," he promised before looking at the rest of the people in the room, his arm shoving Draco to the floor so he knelt awkwardly. The Dark Lord caressed his head lovingly. "Severus." The Potions Master stepped forward from his position in the shadows, bowing low. "My Lord."

"You will supervise Draco in Hogwarts. Help him in his path in killing Dumbledore. Do you understand?" When Severus answered appropriately, Voldemort fingered his wand contemplatively. Severus tensed slightly. "I'm in a good mood today. I will let you off. Dismissed." The Potions teacher bowed again, and disappeared from the room. Voldemort hummed under his breath, caressing his wand. "Let the two Malfoys go. The rest of you are dismissed too."

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were thrown from the room, leaving Draco and Voldemort alone. The latter let go off his hair and stared down at him. "Your new mission, Draco, is to find a way to kill Dumbledore. Fail, and your parents will die. Understand?" When Draco nodded jerkily, he sighed in contentment. He knelt beside the blonde and used a scaly finger to raise his chin. Frightened silver eyes met his red ones. "Be thankful that I have decided to not punish you for lying to me about your first mission."

The ex-Slytherin kissed the blonde hungrily. Draco gasped in surprise and the creature shoved its tongue into his mouth. Draco closed his eyes and concentrated on other things, like Harry's smile to avoid the vile taste of the snake in his mouth. Too late, Draco felt something pushing into his mind and the Dark Lord slapped him, leaving him sprawled on the floor, blood dripping from his sore mouth.

"Do not think of Potter! Don't you dare think of Potter again!" the Dark Lord raged, kicking Draco. Tears dripped from his eyes as Voldemort yanked him on his feet and apparated to his bedroom. He was pushed onto his bed and comprehension dawned on him. Trembling, he backed away from the snake and screamed as his clothes vanished. Breathing harshly, the Dark Lord trapped both his wrists and rutted against the blonde. "If I catch you thinking or dreaming about Potter again, you will find your parents begging me to kill them." Again, pleas bubbled from Draco's throat, willing him to _stop._ His body was to be Harry's, and he was preserving it for- He screamed in pain as the Dark Lord entered him. He began to bleed.

"You will call me Master from now on. You will be mine, forever. Do you understand?" The ex-Slytherin panted, his hips thrusting forward violently. Numb, Draco nodded. He didn't even feel the slap delivered to his cheek. "Call me Master!" Eyes haunted, Draco let the vile word escape his throat and closed his eyes when Voldemort came. Later, much later, Draco would think of how Harry will act when he found out that he wasn't a virgin anymore and discovered that he had no tears left.

~*~

When Draco went back to Hogwarts, he was numb. Numb to everything. Pansy and Blaise obviously knew what had happened and tried to comfort him but Draco just shut himself in his room, lying still on his bed.

Five days later, the door to his room crashed open and Dumbledore strode towards his bed. Draco ignored him, eyes fixated on the wall opposite him. He felt his bed sink, and he wondered vaguely if he smelled. After all, he hadn't moved from his position at all.

"I heard about what had happened, Mister Malfoy. I want to offer you my protection. If you join the Order, we can protect you and your parents from Voldemort."

Draco blinked. He chuckled, the sound raspy. "You can't protect me, not from _him. _He will find me, wherever I am. After all, he is my Master."

~*~

Draco was summoned back to his house the next day. This time, however, it was his Potions Teacher who brought him back home. Just before the gates to the Manor, he paused. "Remember what I said, Draco. Don't let him break you." Draco nodded silently.

Severus Snape stared at him before waving his wand. The gates opened, and Draco stepped into hell. The Death-Eaters were assembled in the garden and the Dark Lord hissed in pleasure when he saw Draco.

Draco went on his knees and crawled to him, purring slightly when fingers caressed his head. The surrounding Death-Eaters murmured at the show of submission. Voldemort grinned at them in triumph.

"He belongs to me, now." He swished his wand, and Draco was immediately stripped of his clothes, a collar appearing on his neck. "I am in a very good mood today. You shall have a turn at him." Draco lifted his head in shock, the first emotion he had shown since that day.

The circle of Death-Eaters tightened around him, and he looked up at the masked faces, terror in his throat. This time, he did not bother begging them to stop. Neither did he cry. It seemed that he had successfully ran out of tears, and he wondered vaguely if his Godfather had known that this would happen, thus his words of advice.

~*~

Draco was tired. He had tried to poison the old Headmaster, but it didn't work. Sure, it was a half-hearted attempt, and sure, he had warned the old coot before the poisoning, but he didn't expect the _Weasley _to drink the poison. His previous attempts were failures too, and had resulted in bad consequences.

He rubbed a hand over his face. He had been feeling rather tired lately, and that was rare, even for him. His Master hadn't summoned him for over a month, worrying over Harry' s next possible move.

Harry. It was getting harder to keep up with his pretence in front of the messy haired Gryffindor. Ever since his Master had last summoned him, he had been dreaming about his love every night. It was unhealthy, he knew, and if his Master found out, he would be killed. Draco drew comfort from the fact that his parents were smuggled out from the country successfully. The only reason why he didn't follow them was that he had to keep an eye on Harry and try to prevent him from _dying._

Blaise and Pansy were set out to be smuggled out next week, and Draco hoped that his Master would not summon him before they left the country. He needed time with them. His said best friends roused beside him and glanced blearily around. Pansy yawned in a manner that most people would have been shocked at and started packing her bag.

Goyle grunted beside her and shoved his essays into his bag before clasping it close, crumpling his homework rather successfully. Draco sighed and tugged the abused bag away from the oaf and unclasped it, smoothing out the parchments before placing them nicely in the bag. His bodyguard mumbled a "thanks", flushing with embarrassment. His other bodyguard was still struggling with his Transfiguration essay. They were both idiots, but loyal. Even though it was the Dark Lord who had ordered for the both of them to protect him at Hogwarts, they were quick to obey Draco's every order and had even dared to defy the Dark Lord's order to "Crucio" him. Thankfully, that was the one and only time. Draco had reprimanded them and ordered them to do whatever his Master told them to do. It only earned him blank stares and icy silence for the next few days.

Blaise finished his essay with a cry of triumph and was quickly hushed. Grinning like the idiot he was, he too shoved his essay into his bag and peered around the old classroom. Crabbe stared hard at his half-finished essay before tearing out the unwritten half of it. Giving it a satisfied nod, he folded it and placed it inside his bag.

Silently, the five of them crept from the classroom into the corridors. Whispering, they shuffled towards the dungeons, keeping an ear out for the old caretaker of the school. Draco cursed as he remembered that he had left his only quill on the table in the classroom. Waving his friends to continue without him, he crept back to the classroom, the concerned glances his bodyguards had given him forgotten.

His quill in his hand, he walked alone in the corridors, his brow furrowed. He bumped into something solid and he gasped. Whatever or whoever it was gasped too. His wand in his other hand, he peered suspiciously in front of him.

"Show yourself," he hissed, the caretaker on his mind.

There was a shuffle, and Harry stood before him. Draco immediately sneered even as his heart tumbled in his chest at the sight of his love. "Potter." Draco raked him with a glance, disdain showing on his face. Harry looked disheveled. Dark rings circled his eyes, and his hair was in a mess. Anger and hatred shown brightly in the emerald orbs he loved and he sighed mentally.

"Malfoy. Couldn't sleep?"

Draco's sneer remained in place, although it intensified. On the inside, however, he was worried. Harry had never struck first before, and that could only mean one thing: he was feeling miserable.

"Unlike you, Potter, I have important duties to attend to." Wanting to avoid a fight with Harry when he was so vulnerable, he smirked and side-stepped Harry. What happened next was the weirdest thing. Draco saw Harry's fist flying towards his face and he tensed, expecting the blow. But it didn't happen. Instead, Harry grabbed him by the front of his robes and kissed him. It was a violent kiss, filled with bites and lots of tongue.

Draco froze. In all his dreams, he hadn't dreamt of this scenario. The only person who had kissed him was his Master. His whole body went cold at the thought of the Dark Lord and he shoved Harry away, dragging a hand over his mouth.

"What the hell are you thinking, Potter?" he spat, heart thundering in his chest.

Harry rose from the floor and Draco froze in terror again. He had never seen such a cold look on Harry's face before, and it was even more terrifying to realize that it was directed at _him._

Harry stalked towards him. "You know nothing of me, Malfoy! Nothing! You are just a pathetic Death Eater whore!"

His stomach lurched unpleasantly at that. Draco would give anything in the world for it to be a lie. Dazed, Draco did nothing when Harry slammed him against the wall.

It was all he could do to hold back the tears as Harry's rough, warm hands ripped at his clothing and violated his body.

~*~

One week later found Blaise and Pansy standing worriedly beside Draco's bed. The blonde groaned and his eyes shot opened before he ran to the adjoining bathroom to hurl his breakfast into the toilet bowl. Blaise helped him up from his kneeling position on the floor and accepted the cup of water from Pansy.

Draco took the cup and rinsed his mouth, panting heavily, his stomach still churning. He shouldn't have eaten that piece of toast at breakfast this morning. He didn't want to, but Blaise-stupid, _idiotic_ Blaise-had forced him to eat it, insisting that he needed the source of energy for the rest of the day. Well, the sources of energy-and last night's sources-are lying in the toilet bowl.

He glared at the Italian and wobbled to his bed. He lied on it, groaning. Pansy gnawed at her bottom lip before raising her wand. Draco's eyes widened and he tried to protest but it was too late. She waved it and a soft blue light surrounded him. Draco laid still, cursing Pansy mentally. She liked to use healing and diagnosing spells on people, but he wasn't sure if she was able to pull it off. What if the spell went wrong and he was cursed with a disease that threatened to cut off all of his important organs? The light flared green and he shrieked, clasping a hand over his mouth and ran off the bed, heading towards the bathroom again.

Blaise and Pansy whispered worriedly behind him and he cursed the both of them from hell to back as he deposited the rest of the food from his stomach into the toilet bowl. Goyle and Crabbe burst into the room, panting as they looked around wildly, their wands brandished. Blaise glared at them before locking the door behind them with a powerful locking charm.

Seeing Draco bent over the toilet bowl, the two goofs rushed to his side, helping him up, barely looking at the mess in the toilet bowl as they helped to rinse his mouth and brow gently. Crabbe glared at the two still whispering Slytherins, acting as if they were the root cause of Draco's discomfort. Which was partially true, as Blaise was the one who had forced him to eat that bloody toast and Pansy had him panicking with her stupid spell.

They helped him onto the bed, still glaring at the two suspiciously. Draco tried to glare too, but failed miserably.

"Are you going to tell me what you are whispering about?" He snarled. His best friends exchanged glances before stepping closer to the bed.

"Draco. You're pregnant."

There was a heavy silence. Draco gaped at her. He couldn't be pregnant. There was no way he could be pregnant. He was a _male_, for Merlin's sake! Males don't get pregnant! His thoughts turned to Har-_Potter _and he pushed them away, unable to bear the anguish he would feel.

"Whose baby is it?" he whispered and that seemed to break the rest out of their reverie. "I'm unable to determine now, but-" Pansy wringed her hands. There was a roar, and another roar joined the first and his two bodyguards leapt off the bed, wands in their hands. "We will _kill _him," Crabbe growled and Goyle nodded. Blaise shoved them from the door. "Are you crazy? Killing the Dark Lord will end your life!"

"The Dark Lord isn't the only one who slept with me." Draco murmured. Goyle and Crabbe immediately rushed to his side. "But that was years ago, Draco-"

"Potter slept with me last week." There was another roar and his two loyal bodyguards ran for the door, only to find many locking charms in place.

"Last week? But we barely left you alone and… Oh Merlin. The night we finished that damned essay." Draco nodded and Pansy let out a small scream. "I know you love him, Draco, but that doesn't mean that… What will the Dark Lord do when he finds out that you're _pregnant _and the child isn't his?"

Draco closed his eyes wearily. He shrugged, trying to push all thoughts about Potter from his mind. "We'll have to figure out that part real quick. The Dark Lord's summoned you."

Draco stared at the piece of parchment in Blaise's hand. His hand crept to his stomach and covered it protectively.

~*~

His Master was in a bad mood. Draco caught his hand before it crept to his stomach again. Was it possible to miscarry while suffering from the Cruciatus curse? He panted, trying to keep his breathing even while his body suffered from the after effects of the curse.

The Dark Lord knelt beside Draco, smoothing his hair from his face tenderly. Love shown on his face and Draco struggled to control his nausea. "I know that you suffered the last time when I…offered your services to my loyal servants. I apologize for my thoughtlessness, Draco. This time, I will make it worth your while." Draco pushed away the memory of him being raped by the Death Eaters and struggled against his bonds, unwilling to be raped by the beasts again.

Voldemort stilled his movements and cupped his jaw, his scaly fingers stroking his flesh. "Open wide, my love." Helpless to do otherwise, Draco opened his mouth and his Master tipped the contents of the small bottle he held into his mouth. Draco swallowed obediently, his mind immediately trying to figure out what kind of potion it was.

His eyes widened as he recognized the potion. He tried to retch it out of his system but his Master held his jaw in a tight grip. He moaned as he felt the immediate effects of the potion. His body started tingling and he found himself struggling to touch his Master, craving for his touch. _Anybody's _touch. The Dark Lord chuckled and cupped his cheek. Draco mewled and arch into the touch.

He whimpered from the loss as his Master stepped away from him. "Draco is ready for you. Have fun and try not to break him. I will be very angry if I find him broken." His servants rushed towards the bound Slytherin who moaned happily as hands caressed every available part of him. He panted and tried to help his aunt in tugging off his pants, eager to have someone touch him. He screamed as someone thrust into him brutally, feeling blood drip onto the floor and moaned. In some part of his mind, he knew that he would suffer from the consequences of the lust potion later, and he knew that he would hate himself for succumbing to it, to the pleasure of being touched by the vile creatures.

Somewhere behind him, he heard his Master murmur, "Happy Birthday, Draco." And he wept for the first time since that day.

~*~

Draco gazed out the window, arms around himself. It was a new habit of his. His Master cuddled him from behind, his breath tickling Draco's ear. He still felt dirty after his three baths. He shivered and his Master hugged him. "Come to bed, love," he murmured in the blond's ear and he nodded jerkily.

His Master didn't bother to prepare him. Draco barely grunted as his Master entered him. Voldemort picked up his wand and Draco tensed, hand starting to creep towards his stomach. His Master waved the wand lazily and the entrance to his body tightened. Draco screamed at the sudden intrusion, his voice hoarse. He began to bleed again. His Master sighed in bliss and started pounding into him. He ran his hands over the silent blond, panting, feeling close to his climax but he held it in, wanting to come at the right moment.

The clock finally struck twelve and he let go with a cry. Sighing with contentment, his Master ran his hands over and over the blonde, pulling him closer and inhaling his sweet, intoxicating scent.

"I'll have to hide you tomorrow. Away from prying eyes…." Draco's eyes shot open. "May I ask why, Master?" His Master chuckled.

"I forgot you are unaware of your…inheritance. You are a male Veela, my precious Draco, and tomorrow, you will awaken with my baby in your womb. So I will have to hide you and my heir…"

A male Veela. Draco remained awake even as his Master slept. That explained why he was able to be pregnant. That was the reason why he had felt tired for the past month. It was because he was about to receive his inheritance. He felt like laughing hysterically. A male Veela. How screwed is that? He was now pregnant with _Potter's _child and if his Master found out… Oh Merlin. He was royally screwed.

~* ~

Draco chuckled as he watched Scorpius peer at a snake. The snake opened an eye and stared at the child before going back to sleep. His delighted son turned around, beaming, and Draco's breath caught like it always does when he looked at his son. And why not? His eyes were emerald green, just like his father's. He pushed that thought away firmly. It would do him no good to think about Potter now. He had refrained from doing so for the last five years, and he can survive for another five without thinking about him.

Pansy touched his elbow lightly, concern in her eyes. Draco smiled at her and hugged her tightly. She had married Blaise a year ago, and was now pregnant with their first child. After the night Draco had discovered he was a Veela, he had fled the country with his best friends and two bodyguards. They only returned after hearing that his Master was killed successfully by Potter. Blaise was the proud owner of the magical creatures shop.

Blaise entered the shop, levitating a huge box in front of him. Scorpius let out a squeal and rushed to his side. Draco rolled his eyes. He had raised Scorpius to be a normal boy. He did not want his son to be raised the same way he was raised: learning at least three languages by the age of 3.

Blaise finally relented and set the box down in front of Scorpius. The box opened and he reached inside. A snake hung from his hands, hissing. Scorpius hissed back, but with delight. The snake stared at him for a while before climbing to his shoulder. Scorpius stood, grinning. "Can I keep him, Papa? Can I?" he begged as he always did every time they went to visit Blaise and Pansy's shop.

Draco grinned too, shaking his head. Scorpius pouted as he placed the snake carefully into a glass container, patting the snake on its head. It hissed in contentment.

Draco sighed in defeat, as he always did when he was countered with Scorpius' pouts. "I'll bring you to eat ice-cream," he offered and chuckled when his son squealed in delight. He clapped Blaise on the shoulder and kissed Pansy on the cheek before drawing his hood over his head and stepping into the sunshine.

Heavily cloaked, Draco followed his son, his head down. Scorpius stopped in front of the ice-cream shop and started jumping excitedly. He laughed and picked him up, mussing up his blond hair. "What do you want, Scorpius?" He pretended to consider carefully, his brow furrowed. He bit his bottom lip and Draco's heart ached at the sight. He had picked up his habits from his father.

"Chocolate!" Scorpius announced and wriggled down. "Keep close," Draco warned him. Scorpius grinned at him. As the line inched forward slowly, Draco ignored people's curious glances at him and concentrated on what he was going to do in order to salvage the Malfoy's fortune. With no one working, it was easy to spend more than what is earned. Nobody wanted to hire Draco, Lucius or Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco ordered, and counted out sickles carefully. He smiled, and turned. Scorpius wasn't next to him, waiting eagerly for his ice-cream. He froze. He struggled to breathe as he scanned the crowd for his son. He was gone. Panicking, Draco ran into the crowd, yelling for Scorpius, not caring that his hood had fallen from his face and people were staring at him. Scorpius was gone.

~*~

Harry scowled at his reflection. He looked like an idiot. He tore the dress robes off him and aimed his glare at Pansy.

"This makes me look like a pumpkin."

Pansy smiled and Harry immediately felt suspicious. She had held him in the shop for hours, and he was yearning to get out. "It doesn't, Po-Harry. You just don't have taste." Harry's eyes narrowed. He had good taste, damn it, and he knew it. He whirled around. Pansy had taken over Madam Malkin's shop, and Harry had to admit that she designed better robes than Madam Malkin did.

He yanked out another dress robe just to irritate her and smiled blandly when he saw his reflection. He raised a brow at Pansy and bowed mockingly when she turned to the counter with a huff. The door opened to admit Ron and Hermione who squealed when she saw Harry in his dress robes. Harry did not miss the exchanging of looks between Hermione, Ron and Pansy. They had been acting suspicious every time they met up and Harry was sick of it. He opened his mouth but before he could get any word out, Ron and Hermione pulled him from the store. "I'll send you your dress robes via owl mail!" Pansy called before shutting the door behind them.

Harry scowled at Hermione and Ron. He opened his mouth again but was interrupted yet again when a small body banged into his legs and he immediately stooped to pick him up. A smile was plastered onto his face but it slid away when he looked into _his _green eyes. "Daddy?" the boy asked, the boy with platinum blond hair.

~*~

A/N: Cliffhanger, anyone? The title means love conquers all in Latin


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters written in here. Constructive criticism is most appreciated!

**A/N:** Second chapter's up! I thought this was going to be a two-shot but I guess this will be a three-shot? Really sorry about the slow update. Had exams and everything

**Word count: **6015

Harry looked at the small boy in his arms, his breathing ragged. His eyes were the same green as his, and he had Dra- "Scorpius!" Hermione hissed and the little boy turned his head around to aim his grin at the woman. "Aunt Hermione!" He squealed, opening his arms. Hermione took him from Harry and stared at him. "Does your Papa know you're here, Scorpius?" The boy blinked owlishly before sticking his thumb into his mouth.

"You can't fool anyone with that, Scorpius. Everyone knows you've grown past that putting-your-thumb-into-your-mouth-so-you-look-guilty stage. You're not fooling anyone," Ron informed Scorpius, chucking him lightly under his chin. Harry stared at his best friends in shock. How-

"_Scorpius!" _Harry's head shot up at the achingly familiar voice. He saw Draco running towards them, panic and relief shown on his pale face. It had been _ages _since he had last seen him. Guilt choked him as he remembered what he had done to the beautiful blond the last time he had seen him. Draco had disappeared after their…meeting and Harry hadn't been able to find him since. He knew that his parents were still alive, courtesy of Pansy, but they had refused to talk to Harry about Draco. And now, Draco was right in front of him, beautiful as ever. His fingers ached to hold him, to soothe his hurts away and to say that he was sorry for the horrible things he had done to him, but would Draco accept his apology?

Harry watched as Draco scooped Scorpius from Ron's grip, noting that Draco barely threw a disgusted glance at the redhead, instead nodding at him before burying his face in Scorpius' hair. His breath caught as he saw how alike their hair color was. It was of the same shade. His throat tightened at the sight. Scorpius lifted his head and grinned happily at Harry, his emerald eyes twinkling.

"Daddy!" He hissed. Harry blinked. Scorpius had called him in Parseltongue. Draco whirled and the world seemed to stay still when their eyes met. Harry struggled to breathe as he drank in the sight of the blond. Shock showed in Draco's eyes, and it was quickly replaced by hurt and anguish. Before Harry could take a step towards him, a shutter fell in his eyes, masking his emotions and Draco ran.

Harry tried to follow him, but Ron held onto his shoulder firmly. "Give him time, mate." Ron muttered. Harry turned and clenched his fists. He nodded at Pansy's shop and they headed there, tension thick in the air. Pansy smiled when she saw them but it slid off when she caught sight of their expression. She sank into a chair. "Oh Merlin. He knows, doesn't he?" Hermione nodded and Ron all but shoved Harry into another chair, keeping him firmly in place with a hand.

Pansy hurried into the back of the store and came back with Blaise. Both looked grim as they studied Harry. "What was Draco's reaction?" Blaise asked. "He ran," was the answer.

"That boy, Scorpius, he's mine, isn't he?" All heads swiveled to look at Harry and Pansy pulled out her wand to cast a locking charm on the entrance to the shop.

"Yes, Harry. He's yours."

Harry growled as he paced in front of the gates to Malfoy Manor. He hadn't been there for a long time, and it had taken him a while to find where it was. He had been waiting for permission to enter the Manor for half-an-hour, and nobody, not even the house-elves had stepped outside to greet him. Angry, Harry kicked pebbles out of his way and glared at the gates. The garden was neat, which meant that somebody had to be home, because gardens do not take care of themselves. The Manor was too far for Harry to observe, but the walls were of a dark grey. It looked solemn.

Really frustrated, Harry kicked the gates but to no avail. He yelled once more, hoping that someone would acknowledge his presence. There was no reply, as usual. Draco couldn't be _that _mad at him to ignore him, right? Memories of the night returned and he pushed it away. What he did to Draco was wrong, and he knew that, but he had been so angry that night, and things got out of hand. Harry snorted. He was just making excuses for himself. Harry locked the thoughts in some random corner of his mind and glared at the Manor for another half-an-hour. When no one appeared again, he apparated back home.

Muttering under his breath, he shrugged off his cloak and entered the living room and ignored the four occupants in it. "I assume you went to the Manor to look for Draco?" Pansy inquired politely, lifting the tea cup to her lips.

Hermione snorted and shot an apologetic look at Harry who glared at her. She blinked and looked away, biting her lips guiltily. Harry felt no satisfaction and ignored Pansy who chuckled. Ron shook his head and looked pityingly at Harry. "Do you think Draco would want to go back to the Manor, mate? After-" Blaise punched his shoulder and Ron stopped, ducking his head.

"Since when did you start calling him Draco?" Harry asked. He would pursue the question why Draco did not want to go back to the Manor at a later time, but now, he had much more pressing issues to address. "Ever since we learnt that he was carrying your child." Hermione replied.

Harry's fists clenched and he stood there, silent as he tried not to lash out with his magic. "Explain."

"Remember the eagle that appeared that day when our house was hosting a party? It was Pansy's, asking us to meet them in the Potion's classroom," Harry remembered that day clearly. It had been a week since his last encounter with Malfoy, and he had been choked with guilt ever since. It was Draco's birthday, and Harry was looking for an opportunity to sneak out of the tower and find Draco, but every time he turned around, someone was talking to him.

"Ron and I sneaked out of the tower. They had asked us to go without you, so… Anyway, we met them in the classroom and we saw Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. They told us that Draco was pregnant and the child was yours. We couldn't-didn't want to believe it at first. I mean, you hated Draco, so why in the world would you… Never mind. Draco didn't want you to know that he was pregnant with your child, and Pansy made us swear that we wouldn't tell you. Draco couldn't study at Hogwarts anymore without being noticed for being pregnant, so we talked to Dumbledore-"

Harry raised a hand. "Wait. You talked to Dumbledore?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. He understood, and he helped to smuggle Draco out of the country, which was no easy feat, considering that he was-" Hermione elbowed him sharply and Ron shut up, unfortunately. Pansy cleared her throat, shot a warning glance at Ron and continued.

"We were to wait for the war to end before we could come back to England. And when you did, Scorpius was a few months old. Draco insisted on them returning to England when Scorpius turned one, and Blaise and I returned to set up businesses to ensure that we had a steady flow of income. When Scorpius turned one, they returned, and we have been careful to not let you suspect anything while making sure that you did not suddenly meet Draco in the streets, which happened."

Blaise hugged her, his dark eyes on Harry. The Gryffindor slumped in his seat. "Where is he?" Pansy and Blaise exchanged glances. " We'll have to apparate you there. Draco doesn't want you to know its location."

Harry nodded jerkily. He understood why Draco didn't want him to know his house's location, but it still hurt. Blaise gripped his arm so tightly that he knew that there would be bruises on it. He felt a lurch in his stomach and he opened his eyes to see himself surrounded by flowers. He was in a _field _full of flowers. He opened his mouth to point that out to the Slytherin but he was walking away. Harry huffed. It seemed that this was the day when he would be cut off at every opportunity. He followed the Slytherin, wary of what he would do. He knew that Blaise disliked him, and that was no surprise, considering what Harry had done to his best friend.

His stomach churned as he thought of Draco. His palms were damp as he followed the Italian. What would Draco do when he saw Harry? Sure Draco knew that he would be bound to find them but would Draco want to accept Harry's apology? A sorry couldn't take away the hurt, to remove what had happened. He wanted Draco's forgiveness, and he wasn't sure how long it will take for the blond to forgive him. His fists clenched. Harry was prepared to do whatever it will take to have Draco forgive him and accept him into his family. His family. Harry halted to a stop as he realized that he wanted to be a part of Draco's life, to have a hand in bringing up Scorpius. He wanted to be there when Scorpius would board the train to Hogwarts, damn it. He wanted Draco as his husband.

"Are you coming or not?" Blaise snapped, breaking Harry's line of thoughts. He nodded jerkily, his heart pounding at the realization. He _did _want to marry Draco and he would do anything to make sure that it happened. He strode forward, only to stop as Blaise held a fistful of his robes. "If you hurt Draco again, you will be begging for my mercy. Do you understand?" Harry nodded, his green eyes steady on Blaise's. The dark-skinned man let go of his robes and pulled out his wand. He smirked as Harry tensed. He flicked it and the air around them shimmered to reveal a gate before them. Harry wanted to smack his own head. Of course, Draco didn't want anybody to suddenly stumble upon his property, thus the charms to conceal the house from curious eyes.

Another flick of Blaise's wand and the gate swung lazily open. Blaise stepped through and beckoned Harry to do the same. Harry felt the wards caressing him, seeking out his magical signature. Harry held his breath. He wasn't sure if Draco had allowed the wards to accept him. His mind raced with all the possibilities of what Draco would allow the wards to do to him. He took a step forward tentatively and the wards let him. He sighed in relief and scowled at Blaise's amused expression.

He looked around him. A cottage stood before him, surrounded by a garden. Or rather, the garden surrounded the cottage, as if to protect its occupants from danger. Harry couldn't hear anything. He turned to Blaise and opened his mouth, but someone approached them. Harry recognized her. It was Narcissa Malfoy, and her lips were curved. Harry remained wary though. There was no telling of what the ex-Slytherin would do. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Blaise. Harry." She tiptoed and kissed both on the cheeks. Harry caught a whiff of lavender and wondered if Draco would still smell and taste like vanilla. Narcissa's eyes hardened slightly as she looked at Harry and he tensed. She smiled- in approval, Harry hoped. "Lucius is in his study, fortunately for you. Scorpius is somewhere in the house and Draco is… well, you'll see."

She turned and stepped towards the middle of the garden. Harry and Blaise followed her. Harry wondered how they were going to enter the house, seeing that the garden blocked the front door. The hedge of bushes shimmered, and it yawned open. Harry stared. He wanted to smack himself. Magic. Of course they were using magic! What had he expected? Narcissa Malfoy stepping over the hedge?

Blaise followed her through and both turned to smirk at him. Uneasy, he stepped towards the hedge. It immediately closed and he felt the wards caressing him again, seeking his magical signature. Another set of wards. Harry's fists clenched as he thought of all the reasons why Draco would need 2 sets of wards.

He felt the wards recoiling with an angry hiss. He tensed. The wards weren't accepting his magical signature. His eyes flew to the house. _Draco _wasn't accepting him. His body braced for whatever torture the wards would bring on him. Perhaps it would try to slice his flesh from his bones, one little strip by one little strip or-

"Daddy!" His head shot up at the sound of Scorpius' voice. The wards hastily stopped hissing and the hedge yawned open. His son threw the hedge a scornful look and Harry thought he saw the hedge cowering. "Don't mind the hedge, Daddy. They're just playful. And so are Uncle Blaise and Grandma." Their faces turned contrite and smiled sheepishly. Harry struggled not to smile. His son tugged him forward, his small face beaming with excitement. "C'mon! We don't usually have guests and I doubt Papa knows that you're here. He's sleeping, you see. He said that he had a headache and he went into his bedroom. My bedroom is next to his, and there is a door in the middle, connecting us together, so I can go over anytime. But I don't, because I don't like what the wards do to me when I enter his bedroom. Papa says that you saved the world, Daddy. Is it true? We always see your picture in the newspaper and when I was young-_really young-_when Daddy looked at your picture and his face will be pinched like this-see? And he will start crying. Grandma was so angry that she threw away the newspaper and from then on, we will hide the newspaper from Daddy. The ones that have your picture. But I think Daddy finds them again, because he has this scrapbook and it is filled-"

Blaise clapped a hand over Scorpius' mouth. "You're talking too much again, Scorpius." The little boy wriggled out from his grasp and grinned at his uncle. Harry had barely time to think about what Scorpius had said when he started again, this time in Parseltongue, and in a softer tone. Blaise threw a warning glance at him and he stuck his tongue out. Harry chuckled and Scorpius grinned up at him. "I like your laugh. Papa was right. Your laugh _is _contagious. Papa don't like to talk about you but he _loves _to read about you. One time, there was an article about you being the Head Auror and Papa laughed and he said that you deserved it, the hero you are. But there was once when he saw an article about you dating that Quidditch block and Papa's face turned black for a while. It cleared up, however, and Papa just shook his head and muttered about how he shouldn't have expected you to… I forgot. But that was the only article of you that Papa didn't keep. In fact-"

This time, they were interrupted by a yell from the house. They were barely near the door and Harry's head was sluggish from the information Scorpius had supplied him with. "Scorpius! How many times do I have to tell you _not _to speak to the snakes? It makes you sound like some demented person and it is _not _what a Malfoy should do!" Draco slammed the door open and stared at Scorpius.

"Like you care about what a Malfoy should or should not do," Scorpius hissed. Harry blinked. Draco didn't know Parseltongue so why should Scorpius talk to him in it? "I don't. But don't tell your grandpa that," Draco spread his arms open and grinned at his son. _Draco understood Parseltongue? _Scorpius leaped into Draco's arms and grinned at him. Harry's breath caught. They looked almost the same. "Spread your wings, Papa. I'm cold," Scorpius buried his face into Draco's neck. Blaise coughed and Draco grinned sheepishly. The smile slid off his face when he saw Harry. Draco's face tightened before he nodded jerkily at the house. Accepting the invitation, Harry stepped forwards, his shoulders almost brushing Draco's in the doorway. Scorpius lifted his head and held his arms out to Harry. Draco stared, something dark in his eyes. Harry took Scorpius and the boy chuckled. "Don't screw this up, Daddy," he whispered as they entered the house. Harry stared at the little boy and tried to look stern as he spied mischief glinting in his eyes.

They entered the living room and Scorpius wriggled down. Draco gestured for him to sit and he sat. Scorpius climbed into his lap. Draco shot a sharp look at Scorpius and the little boy sighed. He flung his chubby arms around Harry and whispered, "Don't let his stony face get to you, Daddy. Papa still loves you." He grinned mischievously at Harry before running out of the room. Harry watched Draco watch Scorpius skip out with a small smile playing with his lips. The smile slid off when he realized that Harry was looking at him and the stony mask Harry hated so much slid back into place. He sneered, and Harry struggled not to smile. The Draco he knew from Hogwarts was back—the Draco that was fake.

Harry stared at Draco, noting that his face looked slightly pinched. He would have missed it, had he not been looking for a sign that Draco felt something from their meeting. "What are you staring at, Potter?" Draco sneered, contempt and disgust in his eyes. Harry smiled, and watched Draco frown in confusion. "Nothing, Draco. Absolutely nothing." Draco stared at him, a tiny frown between his brows. It would have been invisible to those not looking for it. "You're not going to take Scorpius away from me," Draco commanded, and Harry's head shot up. Draco's eyes were piercing and void of emotions. Harry finally found what he was looking for: Draco was _tense._ His head was tilted slightly upwards, challenging him to say otherwise. Harry smiled again and was pleased when he saw confusion flit over Draco's face. It would take a while for Draco to show his emotions before Harry, but Harry was willing to wait, even if it would take a couple of years.

Draco cleared his throat and Harry blinked. A sneer lifted Draco's mouth. "You haven't changed a bit since Hogwarts, Potter. Daydreaming while someone is talking?" Harry flushed. He cleared his throat. "The pensieves are in the cupboard over there. All my memories of Scorpius growing up are in there. Take your time," Draco said abruptly, something unfathomable in his eyes. He glided gracefully from the room, closing the doors behind him with a small click. He sighed, leaning against the double set of doors, trying to calm his heart.

It hurt to be so near Potter. Draco knew that Potter was sorry for what he had done, and Draco forgave him. How could he not, when he still loved the Gryffindor and Scorpius was the product of their…meeting? But Draco was scared. Scared that Potter would hate him more because he had hidden Scorpius from him for 5 years. Draco sighed again. His life was screwed up.

"Papa?" Draco smiled at Scorpius. His heart squeezed as he looked at his son. He had Harry's gorgeous eyes. He shot a worried look towards the closed doors before chasing his son into his room.

Harry opened his eyes. He was in the field again. He sighed and sat, his fingers plucking at random blades of grass. He wondered how Draco would look like when he appeared. Harry tried to imagine him with a big, rounded belly, his hand pressed to his back and snorted. Draco looked weird but it was easy to imagine him pregnant. With his child. Harry smiled and jumped when two figures appeared in front of him.

His breath caught as he saw a very pregnant Draco in front of him. The blond had a small frown on his face and Harry ached to smooth it away once more. His hand was pressed against his back, the other on his rounded belly. His silver eyes were shining and he had a soft glow surrounding him. Harry tried to swallow. Draco was _beautiful._

"Draco, you're not supposed to apparate when you're pregnant. The doctor said that," Blaise added hastily when Draco snarled. Harry frowned. Pregnant people were not supposed to apparate. Even _he _knew that. "The doctor is an old coot. He knows _nothing _about being pregnant. He barely has experience." Draco waddled towards Harry. Blaise and Harry snorted at the same time. "It's not like _you _have any experience." Blaise muttered before following Draci. Harry stood up as Draco reached him. He grinned at the blonde, despite knowing that he couldn't see him. Draco lifted his hands and Harry turned in time to see the house shimmer into view. Blaise scowled at Draco again. "You're not supposed to use magic! Sure, you are much stronger than before, but that doesn't mean…" The field surrounding Harry shifted. This time, Harry was in a room.

Draco was sprawled on a bed in the middle of the room, panting and groaning. Concerned, Harry stepped towards Draco and whirled around as the door behind him opened to admit Hermione. She hurried to Draco and began to murmur softly to him. She wiped the sweat off his brow and began fluffing up the pillows surrounding Draco.

"Don't know why that idiot doesn't want to go to the hospital, for Merlin's sake. We know _nothing_ about giving birth! Sure I dreamt of becoming a healer but I didn't pursue that dream because the only spell I mastered was the spell that told me Draco was bloody pregnant with that jerk's son!" Pansy snarled as she stepped into the room followed by Blaise and Ron who was turning green. Draco was in labor! Harry ran to the bed, fear clutching at his throat.

"I can hear you, Pansy." Draco grunted, his eyes shut tightly in pain. His mouth opened in a silent scream and Harry tried to hold his hand in comfort. Ron stumbled from the room and the women moved to Draco. "Don't worry, Draco, Madame Promfrey's on her way." Draco clutched at Hermione's hand and she winced. "Don't need her. Not having this baby." Draco spoke through gritted teeth. Harry gaped at him. Surely he was joking. But Draco's face was set, his eyes determined.

"Yes, yes. Madame Promfrey's here." Hermione soothed as she tried to free her hand. Madame Promfrey strode into the room with Ron behind her. The medi-witch whipped out her wand and swept it over Draco's stomach. The tip glowed red even as Draco screamed. Ron and Blaise lunged for Draco immediately and pinned Draco down. Harry rushed forward and tried to get the two men off Draco but failed, his hand unable to touch them. Draco panted and nodded at the two holding him down. They immediately let go. "Draco, you'll have to give birth to the baby muggle way." Madame Promfrey said. Draco nodded. Harry was thrown backwards by a force and his head smacked against the wall behind him. He couldn't move and he cursed. Draco had thrown in a spell when he placed the memory in the pensieve. Harry couldn't _see _anything from his position. He struggled and cursed the Slytherin. "I see the head! Come on Draco. Push!" Harry snarled and struggled against his invisible bonds. The whole room was plunged into darkness even as Harry heard a baby's cry. _His _baby's cry.

Draco chuckled as he watched Scorpius climb all over Blaise. He loved watching Scorpius play with Blaise. The Italian was good with kids. Scorpius squealed as Blaise rolled over and trapped him effectively with his body and started attacking his vulnerable sides. Draco knew Scorpius was up to something—something Draco needed to find out before something bad happened. The last time Scorpius was up to something, Draco ended up in bed for a whole week. Scorpius was sorry for it and tried to bake 'sorry cookies' but that ended in a disaster too. Scorpius was too smart for his own good. His studies were excellent and he had progressed further than others at his age. It was scary and exhilarating to know that Scorpius would be a powerful wizard—perhaps even more powerful than Harry. Draco sighed. He wondered how Harry was doing. Perhaps he was fuming mad at him because of the many spells and blockages Draco had inserted into his memories. Until Draco found the courage to tell Harry that he was his mate, Draco planned to keep his…inheritance from Harry.

Draco smiled when Scorpius glanced at him, the love he had for the small boy filling his heart. Scorpius was his world and if anything happened to him, Draco would destroy everything and anything that stood in his way. The veela in him purred in agreement and Draco smirked. He had settled into an easy 'relationship' with the veela. Sure they had their moments, especially whenever Draco thought of Harry. The veela would try to take over his senses, look for Harry, and claim him as his mate. The veela purred in agreement again and prepared to launch itself at Draco's conscience. Draco snarled and pushed the veela deeper into his mind. The veela howled and Draco ignored it, used to its tantrums. Draco glanced at the bedroom door again, wondering if Harry was done with the pensieve.

Harry drew back from the pensieve with a gasp, the silvery cool liquid of Draco's memories clinging onto his face. Harry gingerly lifted the liquid and placed it back into the pensieve, watching it swirl before stilling. Harry doubted Draco would appreciate Harry flinging bits of his memories onto the carpeted floor. He sighed. Draco had blocked most of his memories, and that irritated Harry. What really irritated Harry the most was the fact that he had not let Harry witness the birth of Scorpius. Harry strode to the doors and pushed it open. He jumped at the sight of Narcissa Malfoy who smiled gently at him. Wary, Harry fingered the tip of his wand. "Scorpius' room is on the second floor, third door from the left." Still smiling, she turned and glided into another room. Harry cast another wary glance at Narcissa before running up the flight of stairs. He paused at the door. He could hear Draco's soft murmurs and Scorpius' laughter. He knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal Scorpius who grinned at him. Draco paled behind Scorpius and looked away hastily when Harry tried to catch his eye. He stepped into the room and Draco backed one step. The room was sky blue and pictures and drawings covered every inch of the walls, including the ceiling. Half of the ceiling was enchanted though, and it showed a clear, sunny day.

Draco turned and smiled at him tentatively, his eyes wary. There was a bright flash and Harry blinked. Scorpius chortled at the picture of a dazed Harry in his hand. "I'm going to put this on my ceiling so I can see you every night before I go to bed!" He turned and smiled expectantly at Blaise who sighed and levitated Scorpius into the air. "I'll deal with you and your meddling hands later." Harry muttered and Draco flushed. The pictures on the ceiling grumbled as Scorpius rearranged them and pasted the photo of Harry right in the middle, exactly above his bed. The Harry in the photo blinked rapidly before turning scarlet and smiled sheepishly at Scorpius who clapped his hands in delight. "Papa, look! Daddy's photo is right beside yours! Papa?" Draco was still, his face pale. His fists were clenching and unclenching at his side. His eyes stared unseeing ahead and he spoke through gritted teeth. "Scorpius. You know the drill. Go!" Harry and Scorpius jumped at the command. Blaise grabbed Scorpius by his hand and ran from the room. "Go, Harry!" Draco shouted, his face turning paler by the second. Harry stared at Draco, who whimpered. He rushed forward but was restrained. Snarling, he turned and stared at Lucius Malfoy. "You would not want to go near him," His words were crisp. Harry snarled again and drew out his wand. "There is no time, Lucius. Harry, on the count of three, cast your strongest shield spell. One…" Lucius turned Harry around and yanked his wand hand up. Draco was facing them, his silver eyes turning red, his teeth bared. "Two…" The hand around his arm tightened in his grip. "Three!" Harry cast the spell, eyes locked on red ones. "Protego!" They yelled, their shields melding into one just as white light _spilled _from Draco's body and Draco's scream filled the air.

The white light blinded Harry. It filled the room and Draco's scream went on. The light subsided abruptly and so did Draco's scream. The shield broke and Harry blinked rapidly to get rid of the white spots lingering. The smoke in the room dissipated rapidly when Lucius waved his wand. Draco's body laid slumped beside Scorpius' bed. Or what was left of Scorpius' bed. It was in shambles—its wooden frame in pieces and the bedcovers in shreds. Bits and pieces of the pictures that once covered the walls and ceiling now littered the floor. "Draco!" Harry and Narcissus rushed to his prone body. He was still pale, and barely breathing. "Papa!" Scorpius all but flew into the room and knelt beside Harry, his emerald green eyes filled with worry. "He's okay, Scorpius. Come on. You know the drill. We have to put your Papa to bed." Lucius murmured. Scorpius nodded and clutched both Harrry's and Draco's hands. Harry smiled reassuringly at Scorpius, forcing all questions about what had happened out of his mind before carrying Draco bridal-style. "Where to?" he asked, eyes challenging Lucius to protest. The older Malfoy simply nodded and led the way out of the room. With Scorpius' hand holding tight onto his arm, they stopped in front of a set of heavy wood doors painted Slytherin green. Harry smiled at Draco tenderly, missing the sly looks Scorpius exchanged with his grandmother. Lucius pushed open the door and waved a hand. Scorpius sighed and inhaled deeply as if he was about to go underwater. Narcissus glided past Harry and entered the room. She shuddered violently and Harry stepped forward in concern. She turned and smiled faintly at them.

Scorpius inhaled noisily again before charging into the room with a battle cry, chin tucked against his chest. He shuddered and flung his arms around Narcissus. Harry frowned. He didn't know what was going on. Hell, he didn't know or understand any of the things that had happened ever since he saw Draco. Lucius inclined his head regally before stepping into the room. He, too, shuddered violently. Narcissus placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and he smiled at her. He turned and bowed mockingly at Harry. Eyes narrowed, Harry stepped into the room and gasped. There was something heavy pressing down onto his skin, onto his _blood. _He struggled to breathe, dimly aware of his surroundings. Lucius tried to take Draco from him and he snarled, his grip tightening around the unconscious blond's waist. The pressure on his skin eased a little and he straightened, taking in large gulps of air. He placed Draco gently on the bed in the middle of the room and brushed his hair from his forehead tenderly.

He tucked Draco in and sank into the chair beside the bed, keeping his eyes on Draco's face. Scorpius climbed onto his lap and burrowed his face into Harry's chest. Harry hugged the small boy to him tightly. "Want to explain?" He asked, voice terse. Scorpius peered into his face, worry evident in his eyes and Harry hugged him reassuringly. "Mr. Potter, I believe this isn't the time—" Harry snorted. "If you're worried about Scorpius hearing our conversation, I don't care. Scorpius can handle it." The said boy lifted his head and beamed at Harry. Harry's breath caught.

"I can handle it! In fact, I'll help you explain it to Daddy! You see, Papa is a V—" Narcissus shot a warning glare at Scorpius. The boy smirked and burrowed his face back into Harry's chest.

"Ever since he was born, Draco has trouble controlling his magic. There were days when he could cast spells, and days when it simply spun out of control. It was only when he entered Hogwarts that his control over his magic expanded. However, he lost all control of his magic when Scorpius was born. Hence, he has been suffering from such….attacks."

Harry frowned. The story sounded…fishy. He shrugged. He would find out more, once Draco was awake. He turned his attention back to the father of his son and gazed at him silently. He did not notice Lucius being tugged from the bedroom, nor did he stir when Scorpius fell asleep in his lap.

"Daddy. Daddy wake up. Daddy!" Harry opened his eyes groggily to see Scorpius peering happily into his face. "What…?" He looked around, stretching out all the kinks in his back. His gaze softened when he saw Draco lying on the bed, still asleep, his mouth slightly open. Scorpius turned his face towards his and placed a finger on his lips. Harry copied his movement and grinned at his son. His son. He loved the sound of that. "I'm hungry. I want you to help me make pancakes." Scorpius whispered, looking worriedly at his sleeping father.

Harry nodded, wondering how in the world was he going to make pancakes and let himself be pulled away from the bed, his eyes still on his future husband. He paused. Future husband. It sounded nice, very nice. Very, very nice. He smiled. All that was left was to unravel the mystery behind Draco's sudden…attack and his lack of control over his magic. After that, Harry planned to propose to Draco and make their small family a very happy one by making Draco pregnant again…

Scorpius scrambled down the stairs and tugged at Harry's hand impatiently. He laughed and followed his son into a big kitchen. He gaped at the sight of the stoves gleaming in the light. Scorpius climbed onto a chair and grinned at his father. "Papa keeps the box of pancakes in the cupboard there." Still gaping, Harry followed his instructions and pulled out a box. He frowned at it and stared at the instructions.

"Papa always makes breakfast for me. His cooking is delicious. One time…" Scorpius rambled on, watching his father cautiously from the corner of his eye as he sidled towards the kitchen door. His father paid him no attention, eyes firm on the instructions. Scorpius smiled in delight and peeked around the corner. He winked at his grandmother and she smiled before disappearing. He ran back to the chair and continued his one-sided conversation with his father.

"Oh, Merlin. Is he doing okay?" Harry jumped, startled at the sound of voices. He glanced at Scorpius who was still talking. "Were you…" Scorpius shook his head, eyes wide. Harry grabbed his wand and walked silently to the doorway of the kitchen, body tense. "Draco's fine. He's sleeping in his bedroom." The footsteps were drawing closer to where Harry was crouching at. His grip tightened around his wand. The second voice sounded familiar…

A man turned into the kitchen and stared at the wand pointing at him. Blaise, who was behind the man, spluttered. "Come on, Ethan. Ignore this lunatic." He pulled the man away who stared confusedly and curiously at Harry.

Harry turned. Scorpius gazed at him, his eyes big and innocent. "Who was that?" Harry asked.

Scorpius grinned at his daddy. "That was Papa's fiancé."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A/N: I know the ending is very crappy...

"_Who?_" Harry spluttered. Scorpius studied his nails, smirking slightly. "Ethan, Daddy. He's Papa's fiance. Have been, since...well...forever." Harry stood still for a while, staring at his son. "Draco has a _fiance?" _Scorpius nodded, his eyes widening when Harry let out a muffled scream before tearing at his hair and running out of the room. His grandmother glided into the room, smiling softly. Scorpius gazed at her, love shining in his eyes. "Is Daddy going to be alright?" She chuckled and picked her grandson up. "It's not your daddy I'm worried about, pumpkin." Scorpius scowled at the nickname, although he was pleased on the inside. He loved the way his grandmother smiled at him, the way his grandfather gazed at him with pride shining softly in his eyes and tried to hide it. He loved his family and he was determined to get rid of Ethan.

Harry paused outside the partly shut door, feeling as though he was intruding into something private. He pushed the feeling away. He was the goddamned father of Scorpius and _no one _was going to take his place. He placed his hand on the door, hesitating when he heard voices.

"Are you sure you're okay, Draco?" Ethan asked, smoothing Draco's hair away from his eyes. The latter smiled at the brown eyed man. He nodded and patted his bed. Ethan sat and studied him, eyes dark with worry. "You know I hate the fact that you have to go through this. There are times when I wonder if you would still suffer if that Potter person hadn't..." Draco shook his head again. "I'm not suffering, Eth. Scorpius was the greatest thing that happened to me ever since I was born. I can never regret giving birth to him." Ethan grinned at the Slytherin. "Are you sure that Scorpius is the greatest thing that happened to you? If I remember correctly, you said differently last week..."

"Oh, alright. _You're _the best thing that happened to me, okay?" Draco teased. He grinned at his friend. He had met Ethan when he was still carrying Scorpius. Draco was at the bookstore in the little village he lived in, under a glamour Pansy had cast on him when Ethan had knocked him down onto the pavement. He had panicked, worried that Scorpius might come to harm and he started hyperventilating on the floor. Ethan had him snapped out of it and brought him back to his house. They soon began to meet up and when Draco decided to tell Ethan everything about himself, Pansy and Blaise thought he was in love with Ethan. He thought he was, too. It was...gratifying to realise that he could move on from his silly...infatuation with Potter. It wasn't until he saw Potter's face on the front page of the Prophet when he finally admitted to himself that he would continue loving Potter, even when he died. Pansy and Blaise were disappointed, and a little furious at Potter (they were convinced that Potter had slipped him a love potion when they were distracted) but Draco was more concerned about Ethan.

Having confessed, well, everything to the raven-haired man, Draco was sure that once he broke his relationship with Ethan, the man would go to the press and inform them of Draco's situation because he was angry and hurt. Hence, he brought his wand along, prepared to oblivate Ethan of his memories of being with Draco and handily ignoring the fact that his magic was a _little_ unstable because of his stupid morning sickness. He broke it off with Ethan at the same place where he had met Ethan and stared in surprise when Ethan burst out laughing. Indignant, he started to storm away, mentally preparing his packing list in his head. Ethan had caught his hand and apologised. Draco lifted a brow. Ethan then explained that he had felt that Draco wasn't giving his all into the relationship, that he kept giving off this...vibe that he was still in love with Harry. He added that he was going to break off with Draco too, at the same spot where they had met.

The two men stared at each other before bursting into laughter. Draco had shook his head and told Ethan that if they had continued with the relationship, they would have drove each other mad, for they were too similar.

Harry decided to storm into the room. He didn't like the fact that they were _flirting _even while knowing that he was still in the house. He pushed the door open violently and smiled brightly as Draco and that irritating man jump. He ignored the pressure on his skin and his magic and strode purposefully towards the bed. He spied Draco's hand lying underneath the stupid man's and anger flared. He clenched his fists and told himself to breathe.

"Draco! Glad to see that you're awake! We will _have _to continue our conversation from last night's!" He said cheerfully, manoeuvring his way in between the clasped hands. Draco shot him a confused look. "What conversation? I don't remember-" The nincompoop sitting on _Draco's _bed looked at him with barely concealed amusement and Harry tried his hardest to not hit him in the face. It was so obvious that the disgusting man knew that Harry intended to break up his relationship with Draco and he was sure that it will never happen. Harry decided to take another approach.

"Hey! You're Draco's fiancé, aren't you? Scorpius told me _so _much about you!" He paused, brow wrinkled slightly. "Not all the things are nice, but hey! It's so nice to finally meet you! Your name's...let's see. Scorpius mentioned it last week... he called you a bastard, but that's rude and..." He trailed off and beamed at the revolting man. The said man smiled and offered his hand. "Ethan. Ethan Prowess." Harry looked at the hand with obvious reluctance and disdain. "Harry!" Draco snapped and the Gryffindor jumped guiltily. "But Scorpius told me that he loves to dig his nose and I'm positively sure that he doesn't wash his hand after..." Harry informed the Slytherin in a stage whisper. Draco sighed. "Eth, why don't I meet you downstairs?" The ugly man nodded and smirked at Harry before leaving the room.

Draco turned his attention to the green-eyed man sitting on his bed. "Okay. What's up, Potter?"

Harry blinked owlishly at Draco, hoping fervently that he looked innocent. "Why, nothing, Malfoy. Absolutely nothing." Draco flinched at the sound of his name.

"Don't call me that." He said quietly, his long fingers picking at the bed sheet.

"Why not?"

Draco raised vulnerable eyes to Harry's. "It reminds me of the time you..." his voice trailed off and his eyes cooled. "Never mind."

Harry snagged Draco's cold hand in his. "Don't say that, Draco. I'm sorry. Sorry for all the things I've done to you. Sorry for calling you..._that_. Sorry for taking your virginity. Sorry for-"

Draco laughed harshly and bitterly, tugging his hands away. "You don't have to be sorry about taking away my virginity, Potter. I didn't have it in the first place when you fucked me."

Harry stood. "Don't. Don't say that I fucked you. What we did...what happened between us..."

"It was sordid." Draco said flatly, eyes shadowed with hurt and anger.

"I... Yes. It was sordid. It was despicable. It was _rape_." Draco exhaled a sigh of relief. Hearing it after so many years of keeping it a secret was...

"I'm not sorry for it, Draco." He raised startled eyes to the black haired man. "I'm not, because it gave _us _Scorpius. I love him, and I most definitely love you. I've been dreaming of seeing you again, ever since you left. I was guilt-ridden and I had this romantic notion in my head to find you on your birthday, apologise and make _love _to you, even if you resisted me because I know you wouldn't mean it. You're in love with me too, Draco Malfoy. You're rather obvious, you know?" He laughed at the incredulous look on the silver-eyed man's face.

"You would bore holes into the back of my skull during classes and you _always _manage to be near me everywhere. So much so that it became a habit for me to try to catch a glimpse of you from the corner of my eye. I would study you whenever I was sure that you weren't paying close attention to me, which was rare. I've learnt a few things from my very few studies, though."

Harry knelt on the bed and leaned towards Draco, his voice deepening and softening. Draco shivered.

"I learnt that you hate margarine on your toast, that you love the colour green, that you hate the fact that you're allergic to prawns, that you love ice-skating even though it's a muggle sport, that you hate it when Ginny and I talk like best friends, that you love Crabbe and Goyle even when you pretend otherwise, that you hate walking in the rain without an umbrella, that you love watching snow flakes fall from the sky, that you hate it when snow men melts, that you love Crups, that you hate spending Christmas alone, that you love flying."

Harry rested his forehead against Draco's, panting slightly. He felt something warm against his chest and he looked up to see Draco's hand splayed there. He covered the former Slytherin's hand with his own. "But most importantly, I learnt that I love you." He covered Draco's mouth with his and tasted salt. He lost all trains of thoughts as he traced Draco's lips lightly with his tongue, coaxing it open. It opened, tantalizing, teasingly and he groaned, pushing Draco further onto the bed. He forgot about the pressure on his skin, on his magic and devoted himself to making Draco feel _good. _

He mapped out Draco's mouth with his tongue and explored every crook and cranny possible. He was drunk, drunk on the taste of Draco. His hand crept to Draco's waist and he caressed his clothing covered stomach, teasing out a moan from Draco. "Harry. Harry. Wait... God... Harry..." Draco pushed against Harry weakly. Harry sat up abruptly, panting, eyes fixed on Draco's swollen mouth.

"Harry. Harry!" Draco said sharply with effort, tearing his eyes away from Harry's eyes on his mouth. Harry blinked and smiled at Draco goofily. "Hey there," he purred, lowering his head to Draco's, and hopefully his mouth too.

"No!" Draco slapped his hand over Harry's mouth with regret. The latter reared back, eyes wide. "Oh, merlin. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to, I swear. It's just that I haven't seen you in like forever and-"

"Harry! Look at me!" He did, with guilt ridden eyes. "I want this," he swept a hand between them and watched Harry's eyes light up. "I want this. Just...not now, okay? Not with my parents and Ethan downstairs."

The moment Harry heard the bastard's name, he clenched his teeth. "Harry...about Ethan..." Harry scrambled off the bed, suddenly aware of the heavy pressure on his skin and magic. He was even more aware of the bitter taste of guilt in his mouth. He had forgotten about Draco's...fiance. he had foolishly thought that Draco would wait for him. He had-

"Harry! Listen to me!" Draco stared deep into Harry's eyes, fingers curled around his arm. "Ethan's not my fiancé."

Harry reared back, eyes wide in shock. "He never was! Well...he _nearly _became my fiancé but that didn't work out and I-mmph!"

Draco's mouth was firmly but gently covered by Harry's and the hero ignored Draco's weak attempts at pushing him away.

When they finally surfaced for air, Harry stared at the blonde with a gentle smile. "_Now _are you ready to listen to me? With no interruptions." Harry nodded meekly and tugged Draco down onto the bed once more, his arms enveloping Draco.

"I met Ethan when i was about to give birth to Scorpius. His brother was going to help deliver Scorpius and Ethan was supposed to assist him. He was the first muggle who wasn't appalled at the thought of a man being pregnant and before we found his brother, we had tried asking every muggle on the street-"

"Wait. You guys asked muggles on the street if they minded delivering a baby for you?"

"You promised not to interrupt! But yes, we did. Horrible lot, the muggles. Refused to lend us a hand and even called us crazy! Idiots, they are. When we asked Ethan, however, he simply nodded and introduced us to his brother, who was a muggleborn and a Healer. They helped me a lot, Harry. So if you would just stop being jealous and _thank _Ethan..."

Harry nodded eagerly, eyes firmly fixed on Draco's pink lips. He leaned down once more only to meet cold air as Draco leaned backwards.

"We need to talk, Harry, before..." Draco's eyes flickered down to the bulge in Harry's jeans and Harry had to bite back a moan. He nodded, however and pouted a bit when Draco shuffled backwards so there was space between them. His arms practically _ached _to hold the intoxicating blonde in his arms once more.

"Harry, you have to understand why i left Hogwarts suddenly. It had a little something to do with you...with that night, but it was mostly due to the Dark Lord."

Harry's arousal waned immediately and he nodded at Draco, motioning for him to continue.

"You should know, Harry, that I am a Veela. My grandmother was one, and I inherited the Veela genes. That's why I was able to conceive, and that's why my magic has been out of control since I was a child. Veelas' can't control their magic, so my dad always forced me to wear a magic suppressant bracelet, to prevent my magic from blowing things up at random timings. The magic suppressant bracelet could only be used until I entered Hogwarts. However, the presence of my mate would help to calm my magic and guide it. My mate was in the same year as I was in Hogwarts, although we did not know. And then when I fled, I lost all contact with my mate, my magic was supposedly to go out of control but because I was pregnant, majority of my magic was focused on keeping Scorpius and I safe from anything harmful, so my magic didn't cause much of a problem to me.

After Scorpius was 6 months, my magic was out of control again. Father and Mother didn't have the resources or the means to find another suitable magic suppressant bracelet for me so they warded my bedroom. Whenever I felt as though my magic was going out of control, I would have to enter and stay in my bedroom so that my magic would cause minimal damage due to the magic suppressant wards. I had to be careful with my emotions too, because whenever I feel overwhelmed, my magic just... Your presence threw me off, Harry, that's why my magic just spun out of control.

The reason why I fled England was because the Dark Lord was after me. He wanted to use my inheritance to produce a heir and I couldn't allow that so I ran away. Plus, I was pregnant with _your _child and I knew he would kill me if he ever found out. I... I was..."

Draco bowed his head, tears pouring out of his eyes. He was afraid of continuing his sentence, of looking up to see Harry's beautiful eyes filled with disgust and regret. He sobbed, his heart pumping painfully in his chest as the memories assaulted his mind. He felt so dirty and repulsed by himself, and hated himself for polluting the angel who sat before him. Therefore, he was surprised when he found himself in Harry's arms, head tucked under the Saviour's chin.

"I know, Draco, I know."

Draco drew back sharply, eyes wide. "What do you know?" He demanded harshly, his head pounding with fear.

Harry's eyes were dark, shadowed by memories and sadness. "I know what he did to you."

And with that, Draco broke. He cried, for his lost innocence, for being assaulted by a _monster _when he was so very young, for the unfairness and for the lost chances of being loved by Harry, for he would _surely _hate Draco now for being tainted, for being dirty.

He cried and cried until he ran out of tears. He finally sniffled and dragged his arm beneath his nose. He lifted up his head and stared in surprise. Harry was still sitting on the bed opposite him. He had thought Harry had left, unwilling to deal with the baggage that came with Draco.

"Harry... I..."

"You stupid, stupid idiot." Harry's mouth descended on his and Draco stilled in surprise. However, when Harry's tongue flicked against his bottom lip, he moaned and opened his mouth eagerly. He whimpered in protest when Harry drew back, only to close his eyes in bliss as Harry kissed every inch of his face gently while pushing the blonde onto his back gently.

"I love you. I will _always _love you, no matter what happened in the past. I don't care, and I will make sure that you know that you are loved, that you deserve to be loved..." Harry murmured in between the butterfly kisses and Draco groaned in response, his heart fluttering madly in his chest.

He smiled to himself when Harry decided that Draco looked better naked and began to rip off his clothes. Draco Malfoy finally got what he wanted.

**Epilogue**

Draco Potter-Malfoy smiled softly as he watched his husband of five years kneel down beside Scorpius and solemnly shook the 10 year old's hand. Scorpius threw his arms around Harry's neck right after the handshake and held on tight, his eyes filling with tears-something he would deny vehemently later on.

Draco looked down when he felt a tug on his coat sleeve and he laughed as little Albus pouted up at him. Albus had been a surprise too Harry and Draco as many Healers had told them that there was very little chance of Draco conceiving once again, with the exception of Ethan's brother. He was a welcomed surprise, however.

Scorpius ran back to Draco and Albus before flinging his arms around his little brother like how he did with his Daddy and kissed Albus solemnly on the cheek. "I will write, Albus. So you better reply my letters!" Albus nodded too, before sticking his thumb back into his mouth and laid his head on Scorpius' shoulder.

Draco knelt and smiled at Scorpius, ignoring the way his own eyes filled with tears. His baby was finally going to Hogwarts. He lifted his hand and smoothed the little blonde's locks back into place and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I love you, Scorp. Write back everyday, alright?"

Scorpius nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek too before dashing for the train. Before he boarded, however, he turned and grinned cheekily at them. Albus waved at him madly, his eyes also filled with tears. The young boy turned to his Papa and said, "I promised Scorpius that I wouldn't cry," before bursting into tears.

Harry lifted him easily into his arms and the three of them stood on the platform, waving goodbye to Scorpius as the train pulled out of the station.

And as the small family left the platform too, Draco Potter-Malfoy smiled, happy beyond his imagination.

The End


End file.
